Spring of Drowned Kryptonian
by MikeTn1
Summary: ranma Superman crossover. Clark gains his powers from the Spring of Drowned Kryptonian. It works because he is descended from survivors from krypton who came here thousands of years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Spring of Drowned Kryptonian

Disclaimer

A/N This is a Ranma Superman crossover with a hint of Sailor Moon added. There may be other series that have a part in this. They may be there in just one chapter or they may be major story elements added as the story moves along. Sailor Moon and Oh My Goddess are the 2 primary series I have an interest in doing crossovers with at some point in time. They are not likely to be major elements in this story.

Prologue

My name is Clark Kent and I was born in the town of Smallville. Over the last 30 years, I have unearthed quite a bit of information about my heritage that is not commonly known.

The history behind my story really begins thousands of years ago when the planet Krypton was colonized. The colony started out as a research station dedicated to examination of Krypton's unique properties. Over the next 300 years, thousands of families emigrated to Krypton to exploit the planets resources. Terraforming had brought the average daytime temperature at the equator to a robust 30 degrees F. (-1 degrees C). The planet was in what was believed to be the last decades of an ice age when disaster struck. Unfortunately, the disaster was not natural.

In the waning days of the Moon Kingdom, Beryl and her minion were ripping the empire that was called the Silver Millennium apart. Thousands of planets were scoured of all life. Her scientists made use of Krypton's unique properties to cause the planet to explode. Thousands of Kryptonian's were evacuated before the planet exploded. Most of them took refuge on Earth and some enrolled in the Moon Kingdom military to fight Beryl.

One of Beryl's scientist-mages had a nasty hobby. He had been investigating the properties of the water at what is now called Jusenkyo and was responsible for creating the Pool of Jusenkyo. The bird-people if the Mountain were created to guard the waters of Jusendo and to guard his attempt to make himself immortal. His name was Saffron and his re-birth was to insure that if something killed him, he would come back again... and again... and again...

Saffron also did research into what made Krypton unique. He determined that the planet's nature infused itself into anyone born there. All of those born there have latent powers that could be unlocked by Magic. Descendents who have DNA that is a two thirds match to 'pure' Kryptonian DNA can have their powers unlocked as well. If everyone on Earth who has enough Kryptonian genes were to have their powers unlocked, there would be hundreds of millions of Supermen and Superwomen.

Saffron created a spell to unlock Kryptonian powers. He hoped to create a weapon that could be used against any of his enemies... or against Beryl. His test subject was a young Kryptonian named Kal-El. Kal-El ended up turning on Saffron and they ended up killing each other. Ironically, Kal-El's life ended in one of the Spring of Jusenkyo. The magic that unlocked Kal-El's powers were transferred into the pool and could only be transmitted to those with enough Kryptonian genes. This would be a one-time transfer. Knowledge of how to create the spell was destroyed during the battle between Kal-El and Saffron.

My story begins in Smallville prior to my senior year in high school when I was accepted as an exchange student in Japan. I had been studying Japanese for several years with a Japanese couple who moved here 20 years ago. When I was accepted into the exchange student program, they arranged for a cousin in Nerima Japan to be my host family...


	2. Chapter 2

Spring of Drowned Kryptonian Chapter 1

Disclaimer The characters used here are the property of Rumiko Takahasi and DC comics and are used solely for the purpose of entertaining those that read this.

A/N I still have no idea how often I will be able to update this story. Now for some background for this story. Ranma and Akane are married. They have returned from their honeymoon and are starting their senior year in high school. Nabiki is in her first year of college. Kasumi is about to make up her mind about a certain person she is interested in. Someone else is about to make a decision about Soun. Genma was dragged off by Nodoka to their home. Genma starts thinking about another 10 year training trip by himself. The other main characters... well, just wait and see.

When Ranma is talking or thinking in his boy form I will use 'Ranma' to indicate it. When Ranma is in girl form I will use 'Ranko' instead. When describing what Ranma is doing, I will do the same thing.

Airport

Tokyo, Japan

'I wonder what this Clark Kent is like? Aunt Mariko said he is very polite and that his manners are impeccable.' Nabiki thinks to herself.

"Flight 129 from San Francisco is now arriving at gate 6. Passengers will be going through customs and will take between 10 and 30 minutes to clear." the loudspeaker announced.

A short time later Nabiki is holding up a sign with the name Clark Kent on it. A young gaijen starts in her direction and waves at her.

'My, but he is handsome. Very nicely built and moves like an athlete. I might have to think about making a move on him before he goes home next year.' she thinks

"I am Clark Kent. Are you Miss Nabiki Tendo? Your Aunt Mariko said you would be meeting me today." he says with a smile.

"Yes Clark-san. I am Nabiki Tendo. Welcome to Japan. " she says with a slight bow.

"Please call me Clark." he says.

"Call me Nabiki. We will be taking a train to the Nerima district and then walk over to the house." Nabiki says.

"That's no problem. When I started thinking about this, I was expecting that I might have to use the train a lot." Clark said

"Well, if there is anything extra you need, just let me know and I can usually get it. I will even give you the family discount." she says

"Excuse me, but did you say family discount?" he says

"Yeah, I make money to support the household by gathering and selling information, photo's, whatever can make a yen. It costs a lot of money to keep the house and dojo running and daddy's position on the city council doesn't pay enough to pay all of the bills." she says.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind. The information packet on Furinkan High said that seniors were encouraged to find part time work. Is there anything you could do to help me find a job?" he says.

"I sure can. I won't charge you more then, oh... how does 1000 yen sound?" she says.

He thinks for a minute about the current exchange rates to get a better idea of what 1000 yen is really worth. $10 to $11 US money sounds pretty fair. "Okay, 1000 yen when you get me a job" he says

'Pretty sharp. I think we will get along pretty well.' she thinks and then says "1000 in advance."

"Half now and half when you get me a job" he says

"Done." she says.

Later at the Tendo household and Dojo.

The front door opens and Nabiki calls out "I'm back from the airport! Everyone come and meet Kent-san."

Kasumi calls out "I have tea and a little snack ready. Lunch will be in an hour."

Nabiki and Clark enter the family room as Kasumi brings out tea and some snacks. Everyone else is sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Clark Kent-san, this is my family. My Father Soun Tendo. My older sister Kasumi. My younger sister Akane and her husband Ranma Saotome."

Clark bows to all of them and then says "I am honored to meet all of you." The family stands for a moment and bows in return.

"I hope that you enjoy your year in Japan Kent-san" Soun says

"Please, everyone call me Clark.." he replies.

They get settled down and Kasumi serves tea and snacks to everyone. After some small talk to get acquainted Nabiki turns to Clark.

"Clark, do you believe in magic?" she asks

"I have read the reports and stories from Tokyo for several years now. Your Aunt Mariko keeps in touch with what is going on in Japan to know how accurate the stories of magical girls, demons, etc are. I have never had any encounters with anything like that so I can not vouch for the existence of magic." Clark replies.

"Well Clark, we have something to show you then. If it makes you change your mind about staying with us, I can find you a nice apartment close to Furinkan High School." Nabiki says and nods to Akane.

"Watch my husband closely please." Akane says as she slowly pours some cold water over Ranma triggering his curse.

Clark raises one eyebrow and says in a very Spock like manner "Interesting."

and then thinks to himself 'I don't think I have to worry much about being bored around here.'

Ranko says "I was in China with my Pops when we went to the training ground at Jusenkyo." he pauses while Akane splashes him with hot water. "I fell into the Pool of Drowned Girl and got a curse. When hit with cold water I turn into a girl. Hot water turns me into a guy again. Pops fell into the Pool of Drowned Panda. I still think that they need to rename it Pool of Drowned Lazy Fat Ass Panda, but the Jusenkyo guide won't do it. Pops had found a map showing how to get there but all he could read were the words training grounds. Pops had some... weird ideas when it came to training."

"Life around here is weird ever since they got back from China... I don't think I would have it any other way though." Nabiki says

"Actually I think I have two curses. Have you ever heard the one that goes 'May you live in interesting time'?" Ranma asks and waits for Clark to nod his head. "Well, it has been interesting the 2 years I have lived here."

"Kidnapping by Princes looking for a bride..." Akane says

"Kidnapping by giant ghost cats looking for a bride..." Nabiki says

"Glomping by Amazon warrior who thinks I am her husband..." Ranma says

"Martial Arts Gymnastics..." Akane says

"Crazy Kuno family..." Ranma says

"Martial Arts Okonomiyaki chef..." Kasumi says

"That's just the tip of the iceberg Clark. If you decide to live somewhere else, I can get you into an apartment before school starts Monday." Nabiki says.

"I'm staying. This will be good training for me if I do become a reporter. They are supposed to be able to handle weirdness." Clark says with a smile.

"Welcome to Nerima. I hope you never regret it." Ranma says.

A/N A new ingredient for Chaos in Nerima has been added. What will the future bring for Clark Kent? Just to give you an idea of what MIGHT end up in the story a LONG ways from now, I give you this teaser:

Clark slowly stood up from the rubble around him. His clothes are ripped and in tatters.

"NO, I will not allow you to do this. This madness stops now. Release them and leave while you still can" yells Clark.

"My, my... you are stubborn aren't you... very well, here is another dose of what I gave you before... KANSHIN NOKRI HAKEMA!" he yelled as another blast erupted forth from his hands.

Clark begins to stride forward towards him. Blast after blast hits him in the chest but they barely seem to effect Clark. 'He" begins to sweat from the effort as Clark closes with him. Fear is apparent in his eyes as Clark gets within touching distance. When Clark pulls back his hand to punch 'him', his eyes go round with terror.

"I will not allow this! ASPARI DEMENTO ERIS!" He yells as he disappears an instant before Clark's fist hits him. The wall behind him was not so lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

Spring of Drowned Kryptonian Chapter 2

Disclaimer

A/N I will update whenever I can. I may end up with yet another active story being written. This is going to put a lot more strain on my creativity and on my writing time.

This appears to be more of a continuation of the manga then anything else. I am going to do my best to avoid contradicting what is in the manga.

Tendo Household

Monday Morning

Soun Tendo had to leave early on city council business and Nabiki had left Sunday evening after supper to return to her dorm on campus. This left just 4 people for breakfast.

"It is going to feel strange not having Kuno around. I still don't like him and I am not going to miss him at all." Ranma says as they finish getting dressed.

"Yeah. It should be pretty peaceful without Kuno around. Nabiki is in college and won't be selling information and pictures of us. Her underlings will be around but they won't be more then a minor nuisance." Akane says

Kasumi comes out with a tray of breakfast food and calls out "Breakfast is ready!"

Clark comes down the stairs for breakfast. Akane and Kasumi think that he is quite handsome in his Furinkan school uniform.

"Good morning everyone. It is going to take some getting used to wearing a school uniform." Clark looks at Ranma in his usual Chinese red shirt and black pants. "Is that what you normally wear to school Ranma?"

"Yeah, I don't like uniforms. If people don't like me the way I am then that's just too bad." Ranma says.

Clark nods his head as he begins to eat. Ranma is not eating as fast as he would have if his father was around. The meal is very peaceful with a bit of small talk about the weather and other dull (and very safe) subjects.

They head out to school. Ranma and Akane both begin fence walking as they head down the street. Clark is amazed at them being able to walk on a narrow chain link fence.

"Why are you walking up there like that?" Clark asks

"Pops got me started on it. He considered it very good balance training that can be done any place you have a fence to walk on. He has a lot of weird ideas on training. I started Akane doing this after we got married. It has been weeks since I have had to help her. She picked it up real quick." Ranma says

"It took a couple of weeks to get it. The first couple of days, he had to catch me at least 5 or 6 times just walking to school. Now, I can actually fight while up here." Akane says

"Yeah but we do need to work some more on your roof walking." Ranma says.

"True, I still can't jump as far as you do. But I am getting better." Akane says.

The sounds of a bell comes as no surprise to Ranma and Akane as a certain purple haired Amazon comes streaking down the street on her infamous Bike of Ramen Delivery Doom.

"Nihao Ranma and Akane!" Shampoo calls out. "I back from China with Great Grandmother and duck boy! Did you miss me?" She flips off of the bike and lands on the fence in between Ranma and Akane. She gives both of them a hug being very careful about her balance.

'Oh great, I thought we got rid of her' thinks Akane and Ranma at the same time.

"I thought that you were not coming back Shampoo?" Akane says with a nasty tone to her voice. "You know I don't like it when you glomp my husband."

"Akane, this no glomp. This hug give to friends." Shampoo says while looking at Akane "Council agree that Kiss of Marriage no longer apply. Now can be friends yes?"

"Why are you really back Shampoo?" Ranma asks

"Shampoo still look for husband. Would be glad share with Akane, but know that no allowed in Japan so be friends instead. Council want Ranma as ally so Great grandmother here to ask if become ally in exchange for extra training that only Amazon allies get."

"I might consider it IF she trains Akane too." Ranma says "I will also have to talk it over with her later before I even talk to the old ghoul about it."

"That's right. We will have to talk it over first. Tell Cologne that IF we decide to talk to her about it, we will come over to the Nekohanten tomorrow after school." Akane says.

"Okay, I tell Great grandmother. She be happy to see you." Shampoo says. She looks down and notices Clark watching and listening to their conversation. "Hey you, what you listen to us for?"

"I am staying with Ranma and Akane to go to school here." Clark says.

Shampoo jumps down deliberately aiming herself to end up glomping Clark.

"Nihao. My name Xian Pu. If to hard to say name then call me Shampoo like everyone else does." Shampoo says and then steps away from Clark.

"I am Clark Kent. Please call me Clark. " he says. He appears to be only slightly embarrassed by Shampoo's glomp.

Shampoo gets on her bike and turns to Ranma and Akane. "See you at school!" She rides off towards Furinkan high school.

"Is this something you have to put up with very often?" Clark asks.

"Well, she has stopped glomping me like that now. She used to do it to me every time she had a chance to do it." Ranma says with a shrug.

"I am very glad she stopped. Otherwise, we would end up in a fight over it." Akane says.

"Well, we had better get moving if we do not want to be late for school." Ranma says.

They were about a block from the school when they noticed a new sign being put on a building. They stopped dead in their track when they saw what was written on it. "Tatewaki Kuno Kendo Dojo". Even worse, Ranma and Akane saw Kuno inside talking to some contractors working on the inside.

"Lets go before he sees us." Ranma says as he begins to hurry towards the school. Fortunately they were able to avoid being seen by him.

They enter the gates at school before Clark could ask what that was all about. Ranma and Akane stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was waiting for them. Kodachi Kuno, the Black Rose, was standing there waiting for them.

"Greetings Ranma darling, I have great news for you!" Kodachi calls out "I have transferred to Furinkan to be near you! Since my dear deluded brother has graduated, I do not have to attend the same school."

Both Ranma and Akane mutter a large number of things that would get them punished by Ms Hinako Ninomaya.

"Kodachi, I am married now. Neither one of us want you around. Go on back to St Hebereke's where you belong." Ranma says.

"I will never give up until you divorce this hussy and marry me, the only one who truly loves you!" Kodachi says and with that she whips out her ribbon and cracks it at Akane. Akane dodges while tossing her backpack to Ranma.

"Ranma has chosen me and you will never have him!" Akane screams at Kodachi. She leaps into the air and does a flip towards Kodachi. Kodachi does not see this in time and Akane lands with both feet into Kodachi's chest sending her back into a tree stunning her momentarily. Akane takes advantage of this to close with her and then lands a left-right combo that knocks Kodachi out cold.

Akane turns back to Ranma who tosses the backpack to her. "Let's get to class." Akane says.

"Do you have to put up with this all the time?" Clark asks

"It used to be her brother until he graduated. I guess that Kodachi is taking up where he left off." Ranma says with a shrug.

A/N I think that Kodachi is just crazy enough to want to try to break Akane and Ranma up in order to get Ranma for herself. Shampoo would like to get Ranma as her Airen with Akane as a co-wife but is realistic enough now to realize that will not happen. Eventually they will run into Ukyo again and resolve the lingering matters between them. It should be obvious that Clark is going to get caught in the middle of all the usual Nerima madness. Until next time!


End file.
